Sleep Over
by KungFuPandaFanatic
Summary: When it comes to lovers and sleep overs. It's not about the fun and games, but rather. The care and warmth they express to another.


Sleep overs. Some people tend to think it's only meant for children. I on the other hand, would beg to differ. For just because the event mainly consists of little ones, having their friends over for a night of fun. Doesn't mean adults can't do the same. I'm not the only one who thinks this either, there are others out there who feel the same way. One of those others, as I'm sure you have guessed. Is the Dragon Warrior. As after a hard day of helping with customers, along with helping clean up the noodle shop with his love Tigress. After the two had been asked by his father for help. The panda had come up with the idea of instead of him and Ti heading back to the palace at such a late hour. Why not stay in his old room at the noodle shop? An idea that Tigress wasn't sure of to say the least…

"Stay here?" The Tigress questioned her panda, her tone one of confusion. Crossing her arms, as she starred at her mate. Whom was standing in the shop's small kitchen along with his father, wearing his usual shorts. While the feline herself, was standing at the kitchen's doorway. Dressed in her yellow attire.

"Yeah, why not kitten? It's pretty late, so who knows who or what is lurking out there in the shadows. Besides, what if our friends are asleep? We wouldn't want to run the risk of waking them, do we?" Po asked her gently. Trying his best to cover the words he spoke to her, in a fake worried tone. Being with Po for as long as she had been though, allowed her to see right through his rouse. Made apparent by the soft chuckle she had let out.

"Po, come on now. You and I both have been up against the toughest of enemy's in all of China over the years. I'm sure we can handle ourselves, with whatever is lurking out there looking for trouble. Also, If I'm not mistaken. I'm pretty sure the others are used to being woke up late at night from those little midnight trips of yours to the kitchen." Tigress teased him warmly. Unfolding her arms, before taking a few steps into the kitchen. Allowing her to now be right next to her panda on his left side. Whom had a look of pure defeat plastered all over his face. Knowing his attempt, had failed miserably with her. Soon after this though, he had received a loving kiss on his left cheek from her.

"Dumpling, it's not like I'm saying I don't want to stay here. Nor am I trying to be rude in any shape or form. It's just you know that since you and I became mates, Shifu has been quite strict on our whereabouts. So strict in fact, I'm worried if we don't return. He will do something serious, like not allowing us to go anywhere together at all." Tigress told her panda softly with a frown. Placing her right paw on his left paw, where she began to hold tightly. Making the panda close his eyes, knowing she was right in a way. Not to mention, the thought of them not getting to spend any alone time at all ever again, weighed heavy on his mind. It gave him more all the reason to say 'You're right Ti, let's go'. Yet before his mouth could form those words, his father spoke for him. Making Po open his eyes back up.

"Don't worry about that you two. If he tries anything like that, I'll simply tell him as a father. I wished for you two, to stay here to make myself not worry." Mr. Ping told the two with a smile on his face, after having put away a bag of flour. It was then the panda and tiger looked at each other. Where Tigress began to show a face of thought, thinking about if it was a good idea or not. Even with the helpful words from Mr. Ping. The more she thought about it though, the more she realized it would be a night for the just the two of them. To relax, and to be with another in a place she hadn't ever seen before. From that, along with after a few minutes of thinking. She formed a small smile for Po, who in turn began to show a smile of his own. Knowing what she was about to say to him.

"Alright, let's stay here for the night." Tigress stated without hesitation in her voice. Making her mate light up with such happiness, he gave her a quick kiss on the lips. Taking her by surprise, along with her right paw now being grabbed back by Po's left paw quickly.

"Thanks, Ti. I promise nothing bad will happen, now let's go up to my room. I want to show you it!" Po stated with pure joy, pulling the tiger to the stairs. Where they both began to walk up them. Leaving behind a smiling Ping. knowing that his son may be grown, but still had the love and innocence of a child's heart. He then continued finishing up the kitchen, by which time the panda and tiger made it up to the room.

"Well…" Po said softly, letting go of Tigress's paw. Where he walked to the center of his room. looking at her, after having had spread his arms wide open.

"Welcome to the place, I called home for the longest time." Po told the feline happily. Whom began to look, and wander around the room in awe. Seeing that the walls of her lovers' room, was plastered with pictures of her and the rest of the team. While also noticing all the figures that laid atop a small stand near Po's bedside. Which she walked up to, gently grabbing a figure with her right paw of herself that was designed in her red training vest with black sweats and was in a regular pose. Allowing her to lift it up to her chest, where she began to look down at it.

"You were truly a fan of ours, weren't you love?" Tigress asked with a warm smile on her face. Turning her head to the right slowly, where she could see the panda put his arms back down to his side. At which point, he had slowly walked up behind her, placing his head gently on the felines left shoulder. Where he to, began to look down at the figure he had created many years ago.

"I was, and still am dear. You guys helped me in ways I couldn't even begin to describe. You know, whenever I would have a bad day, or just feel like giving up all together. I looked to my posters, and I looked to my figures of you all. Making me ask myself 'What would the five?' and you know what you guys would do?" Po asked in a whisper, rubbing the right side of his head against the left side of the tiger's neck. Making said tiger, lay the left side of her head onto the right side of the pandas' head.

"Never give up." She replied.

"Exactly, so I never did. I kept pushing myself to be better, and to find a dream I would want to do for the rest of my life. As you know, it was to be a warrior like you guys. However, I'd be lying if I said it wasn't for another reason," Po began, wrapping his arms slowly around Tigress' waist. Holding her close to him, as he closed his eyes.

"I wanted to be near you Ti. I wanted to be by your side, and experience what you experienced. Whenever I got the chance to watch you perform, or greet the villagers. There was always a spark in my heart that told me 'She's the one.' I can't explain it in detail Ti, but you grabbed my heart like no one else had. I dreamed of going with you on adventures and fighting alongside you. For a while though, I thought such dreams would never happen. Than that day happened, I got to live my dreams of being beside you, to fight alongside you, to go on adventures with you. To…" He paused, having trouble getting out his last few words to her. Being Tigress though, she helped out the panda she loved so much.

"…Fall in love with you." Tigress warmly finished. Letting her right paw bring back down the figure of herself, and to place it back on top of the stand with the rest of the figures. Allowing her to now place both of her paws on top of Po's left arm, where she closed her eyes.

"You know, I'm starting to think you wanted us to stay here just to wow me over with words that always pierce my heart." Tigress chuckled warmly, letting out a slight loud purr that echoed in the room they stood in. In reply to this, Po opened his eyes back up and had lifted his head up from Tigress' left shoulder. 'Causing her to open her eyes back up as well.

"Not at all kitten, just telling the truth is all." Po chuckled, giving the top of his mates head a small loving kiss. Which after he had done so, removed his arms away from Tigress' waist. Allowing both him and her, to rest their arms back at their sides. It was then Po had walked back to the center of the room, where he had taken a seat on the floor.

"We best get some rest though, it's been quite a long day. I'll sleep on the floor, that way you can sleep in the warm bed Ti." Po stated with a caring smile on his face, slowly laying back until his back and the back of his head had hit the floor. When he did this, Tigress looked over at the bed, and then back to Po. As if she was deciding on what to do. Something that caught the attention of Po.

"Something wrong?" He asked with a bit of confusion. He became even more confused however, when Tigress had walked over to him, and had taken a seat next to him on his left side.

"It's ok Ti, the beds clean. I promise." Po told her softly, only for her to shake her head in response.

"It's not that Po, I just…" Tigress began, placing her right paw down on the middle of Po's chest. Which after doing so, began to lay the right side of her body down onto the floor.

"…Want to sleep next to you is all." Tigress finished, placing the left side of her head deep into the left side of Po's neck. Something that made the panda a bit confused and concerned, not wanting Tigress to catch a cold or anything. So, acting quickly, he got up, grabbed the grey blanket from his bed, laid back down with Tigress, and covered the two of them up.

"There, just want to make sure your warm and comfy." Po told her with care, making Tigress show a loving smile. She had then placed her left paw back onto the center of the pandas' chest, along with burying the right side of her neck in the left side of his neck.

"Goodnight Po, I love you." Tigress purred out, closing her eyes for the night.

"Goodnight Tigress, I love you to." Po whispered to her. Placing his right paw on top of Tigress' left paw, closing his eyes for the night just like her. For though they didn't play games or anything of the sort, they got to be with one another in peace. Letting their words beat the others heart with love, and for lovers, there's no greater type of sleep over than that.


End file.
